Solve for $n$, $- \dfrac{3n + 4}{4n + 1} = 3$
Solution: Multiply both sides of the equation by $4n + 1$ $ -(3n + 4) = 3(4n + 1) $ $-3n - 4 = 12n + 3$ $-4 = 15n + 3$ $-7 = 15n$ $15n = -7$ $n = -\dfrac{7}{15}$